Ѕђαŧŧəŗзđ Ðŗəαmş
by katasuya
Summary: He once said that he moved the stars for no one, no one but her. But this time he would stop at nothing in order to obtain her, this time he would not stop even for her because even if he wanted to he couldn’t. This time he would move the stars for no one
1. Prologue: A Shattered Dream

**Ѕђαŧŧəŗзđ Ðŗəαmş**

By: Jennifer Shi

* * *

**Prologue:** A Shattered Dream

* * *

She was wondering aimlessly around the beautiful ballroom, weaving through the crowd of dancers in colorful gowns and their equally colorful masks. Searching and looking for something or someone. What she was looking for was unsure, but she felt this urge, this tug on her very soul, leading her through the throng of people. Then out of the corner of her eyes she saw him, dressed in a glittery dark blue over coat, white silk dress shirt and dark black breeches that complemented his form and eyes. He lowered the horned mask that he was holding slowly as she turned around to face him. His dazzling mismatched eyes captured her shimmering emerald ones and held them captive. She was dazzled, wanting to move closer, but unable to as his eyes seemed to hold her immobile. After what seemed like eternity, in a blink of an eye he was gone.

Sarah blinked a few times, shock that he had disappeared right in front of her very eyes, but continued to search for him again. _He seemed so familiar _wondered Sarah as she began to weave through the sea of people again searching for the mysterious man with the mismatched eyes. _It's like I've meet him before, but he's not exactly the type you'd forget after meeting…_mused Sarah as she looked left and right. Then once again out of the corner of her eyes she caught sight of the ends of his wild and unruly blond hair, but as she tired to fallow he was out of her sights again. It was like a game of cat and mouse as the two of them weaved in and out of the crowd of dances, but Sarah was beginning to wonder just who was the cat? And who was the mouse?

She was beautiful and a refreshing sight to see. The soft sugar plum dress suited her perfectly, just as he had imagined it. His dark eyes fallowed her as she weaved through the sea of people, looking for _him_. Yes, she might not know it yet, but she was ultimately looking for him. Her soul was tugging at his, just as his was tugging at her, willing, coaxing her to come closer. Slowly she did, passing the dancers of his court and coming closer to were he sat. Picking up his mask he decided to meet her half way. He watched as she paused and turned towards him feeling his presence. He lowered his mask slowly as he stared into those soulful pools of emerald, holding her captive. His eyes willing her to understand, to accept…

Mentally he smirked as he suddenly disappeared from her sight and watch from afar as she blinked in confusion. _Come and find me…you precious thing…_he cooed mentally as he weaved through the crowed waiting for her to come close enough to see him, but always vanishing as she moved towards him. He could tell the she was growing frustrated as he continued to dance just out of her reach. The smell of the beginning of her anger made him feel euphoric as she passed right by him without even knowing, causing him to smirk at her direction before vanishing into the crowed once again. _Play time's over…Mon Cherie _

This game of his was beginning to frustrate her and soon it began to anger her. She had no clue who this guy was, and all she wanted to do was to ask him if they had meet before and be done with it, but he kept dancing out of her reach just as she was getting closer. Sarah wanted to desperately to stomp her food like a child just then, but then she caught sight of him once again. This time he was just standing there with two women on his arms and staring at her with a look in his eyes. For some reason it irritated her to no ends as one of the woman leaned her head on his shoulders and smiled smugly at her. Calmly Sarah blinked away the irritation and started curiously at the beautiful man staring back at her.

Leisurely, he untangled himself from the women beside him and walked towards her. His enchanting eyes still keeping her captivated, but for some reason a part of her was telling her to back away and run, like the false alarms in the oubliettes telling her not to go that way, to turn back and run. _Wait, what where false alarms…and if they were false then why should I listen to them…_thought Sarah confusedly.

This gave Jareth the opportunity to close in and spin her into his arms and onto the dance floor. As they span around Sarah stared deeply in to his eyes and soon forgot her thoughts, let alone the questions she had wanted to ask. When he had started to sing to her, she was all but ready to melt in his arms and soon the world around her was forgotten. All she could hear was his beautiful voice and all she could see was his hypnotizing mismatched eyes as they started down at her full of emotion. Some familiar and some foreign which scared her…

_NO..._he was losing her. _D'Arvit, he had underestimated her again. _Jareth was raging inside as Sarah was beginning to remember, but managed to keep his facial expression calm only for the sake of not scaring her off. What he really had wanted to do at the moment was to throw tantrum like a spoil child and throw his crystals against the floor, because she was remembering. _There's still hope…_advise a voice in his head as he calm him self with the fact that he was right, there was still a chance and quickly maneuvered him and Sarah onto the dance floor. Staring into her eyes he again he poured out his emotions willing her to understand and began to sing to her a song…_their_ song….

_There such as sad love..._

_Deep in your eyes..._

_A kind of pale jewel…_

_Open and close…_

_Within your eyes…_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes…_

_There's such as fooled heart…_

_Beating so fast… _

_In search of new dreams…_

_A love that will last…_

_Within your heart…_

_I'll place the moon within your heart… _

_As the pain sweeps through…_

_Makes no sense for you…_

_Every thrill has gone… _

_Wasn't too much fun… at all_

_But I'll be there for you…oo…oo…_

_As the world falls down…_

_Falling…_

_(as the world)Falling Down _

_Falling in Love _

_I'll paint your mornings of gold…_

_I'll spin your valentine evening… _

_Though we're strangers till now _

_We're choosing the path between the stars_

_I'll leave my love for you between the stars _

_  
Falling  
(As the world) Falling down  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
(down) Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down_

_Falling  
Falling  
Falling_

_Makes no sense at all  
Makes no sense to fall  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
(down) Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
Falling in love (love)  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love_

He was euphonic when he saw emotion in her eyes, but just he was about to pick her up and spin her about in his joyous state. The large clock chimed on the wall, causing Jareth to stiffen as Sarah snapped her head towards the clock. White hot furry fill him as he saw the recognition in her eyes and the panic. He cursed the seven hells as he watches Sarah untangled her self from his arms and ran.

She was drowning…her hearted beated frantically as she swirled around in the arms of the beautiful man. She was feeing so many emotions that it was making her head swarm. Her heart felt like it was about to burst as she continue to stare into his dazzling eyes. Then in the distance a chime startled her, the sound shook through her and caused her head to spin. _Goblin King…Jareth…_a title and name came to her mind as she stared at the man in her arms. Panic started to course through as she looked at the leering faces of the dancing courtiers around her. The beautiful ball room began to spin, and their cruel laughter taunted her. In the back ground the clock continued to chime, while Sarah struggled to remember. Finally a name came to her mind _Toby…but who was Toby? Oh My God! Toby, she had forgotten about Toby. How much time did she have left? _With her mind solely focused on Toby, she forgot about the man that was in her arms and pulled away frantically in search of an exit to the room with out even a glace back.

She pushed pass still dancing courtiers towards the crystal walls of the ballroom. Hoping she would find a door of some kind. Her long locks flew behind her as she recklessly looked for a way out. In the background the clock chimed once again. _How many chimes had that been…9, 10…? How long did she have, was the game already over? _She had no clue, but if there was still time even second she would keep trying. Looking around wildly, she saw a chair sitting innocently nice to a glass table. Without a second of hesitation Sarah grab the chair and threw it with all her strength against the crystal wall just as the last chime of the clock sounded.

He just stood there, frozen as he watched helplessly as Sarah pushed through the dancing courtiers, rushing to find an exit. She was running farther and farther away from him, but he could still see her. As each chime passed by he was a step closer to losing her, but he could only watch powerlessly, unable to stop her. He gazes at Sarah sadly as she picked up the chair and smashed it against the crystal walls of the ballroom. The walls shattered causing pieces of glass and crystal to fall every where. Chaos erupted around him as the last chime sounded.

Sarah covered her face with her arms as she watched the chair break through the crystal wall, causing crystal shards to fly every where. The shattering glass rang in her ear, as she turned her head back to look at the man she left standing in the middle of the ball room. His eyes were filled with sorrow and another emotion that seemed so foreign yet familiar. Her heart was hurting and reaching out to him, but before she could dwell on the feeling anymore the wind sprang forth from the whole in the wall, sucking everything into it…and then she was surrounded by darkness…falling….

_The joyous laughter of the courtiers turned into screeching screams…_

_The once beautiful crystal ballroom was now in shamble…_

_What was once a beautiful dream lays abandoned…_

&

_Shattered…in pieces like the broken crystal shards that once held the dream…_

In the window of a tall tower sat a man. The pale light of the moon shined down on his unruly blond locks causing it to shimmer, like twinkling stars. He looked beautiful like an angel lying there so peacefully. Cradled in his hands was a beautiful crystal that too glimmered in the night light. Abruptly, his eyes snapped open to greet the world. The once peaceful face of his was gone replaced by dark and furious look. His eyes darkened as well and burned with a black flame. Jumping down from the window ledge, he threw the crystal in his hands against the wall in a fit of rage. The crystal shattered into a million pieces spill on the floor making twinkling sounds. He was breathing heavily as he held his hands out and summoned another crystal to watch her. Slowly as he watched, he began to feel a sense of pride…soon he was calm and collected once again and the gears in his head began to turn once more…

* * *

Author's Note

* * *

Heyz! Welcome everyone to **Ѕђαŧŧəŗзđ Ðŗəαmş! **My name is Jennifer but you guys can call me Jen for short and this is my first Labyrinth Story. LOL so I'm pretty excited about it. Although the funny thing was that when I writing the prologue I really had no idea what my story was going to be about. . I was only writing the prologue because it made sense with the title. Anyways, after something thinking about it I finally got the story planned out, so don't worry it won't be a complete train wreck, I hope...

Before people start complaining in their reviews that my spelling sucks, I would just like to say I KNOW!! LOL so sue me. And second of all would anyone be interested in editing this for me...? If you do leave me a review, cuz I'm one of those people that hardly ever check their e-mail. .

Ummm... I think that yet for now.

Hope you all enjoy **Ѕђαŧŧəŗзđ Ðŗəαmş!**

Please Read and Review...

As always feel free to comment...

Love,

JəηηιҒзŗ Ѕђι

P.S. Before I forget:

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the labyrinth characters used in my story, even though i wish they did, but no they belong to their rightful owners. However, certain characters that are still to be revealed do belong to me. So WOOP!! .


	2. Chapter 1: Life After Part 1

**Ѕђαŧŧəŗзđ Ðŗəαmş**

By: Jennifer Shi

* * *

Chapter 1: Life After Part 1

* * *

S_arah… called a sweet and enchanting voice softly. Her name came off as a light crease that caused sensations of warmth and security to rush through her. The voice was velvety and soft, It made Sarah feel as though she was creased by delicate moon beams and floating on a cloud. The disembodied voice also sounded vaguely familiar but the floaty feeling prevented her mind from going down a certain memory lane. _

"_Who are you?" Sarah felt her breathy voice ask. As she turned around trying to locate the source of the voice, but there was no one there in this hazy white void that stretched seemingly for eternity. _

"_I'm hurt; love…" teased the voice lightly. "Why I am your…." _

_But, before the airy voice could finish, the once tranquil space became eerily dark and loud clashes of thunder sounded in the distance. The sense warmth left Sarah completely as another loud clash rang through the void. The darkness around her was strangely over powering and a suffocating feeling was bubbling up from her chest. _

"_NO!! She's mine…,"snared a dark voice that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on their ends. _

"_Temper, Temper…" teased the lighter voice, which only made the space darken even more. As if responding to the moods of the darker entity, a bright flash of lightning illuminated the space. The booming clash of thunder that fallowed next caused Sarah to jump back in fright. _

"_Tsk, Tsk…now look at what you did," teased the lighter voice. All of was still for a moment, before slowly the darkness that filled the room resided. The drowning sensation that she felt had slowly began to reside as well. _

"_My sincerest apologies, pet" purred the darker voice of the two. The husky voice sent shivers down her spin as Sarah let out a breath that she did not know she was holding. _

"_Now, you stay away from what is mine," growled the darker of the two. _

"_She is yours as much as she is mine…," said the lighter voice calmly, "but perhaps we should let our lovely guest choose. Non…?" _

"_Sarah…"purred both of the voice in union. _

_She suddenly felt extremely self conscious and an odd sense of excitement as the voices seemed to turn to her, seeking for an answer that she did not have… _

"_Who do you choose…." demanded the voices. They sounded like a stereo, so in tuned with each other. They're voices echoed through the empty space, bouncing back from nonexistent walls. It made her head spin and she felt her self stumbling before everything seemed to fade before her eyes. _

The bright morning sun peaked through the curtains hanging over the windows, leaking into the room. On the nightstand beside a twin bed sat a beeping alarm clock trying to wake up the occupant of the bed. After a few beeps a pale arm reached out from underneath the covers, feeling blindly for the button that would turn off the annoying alarm clock. Groaning a dark haired beauty sat up on the bed, yawning as she rubbed her eyes, trying hard to step away from the land of dreams. Turning back the covers, the girl stood up and stretched, before sighing and getting out of bed. Leisurely, Sarah trekked towards the door that led to her bathroom.

Looking at her pale reflection in the mirror she sighed before turning on the tap and splashing her face with the cold water, trying to drive away the sleepiness that she still felt. Her mind muddled over the bizarre dream was having, but like most dreams, the going on of the dreams was beginning to disappear from her mind. All she remembered now was the voices was how different they were like day and night, but they also seem to fit together like they belonged together. Shivering at the thought Sarah quickly pushed the thoughts to the back of mind and walked out of the bathroom to get dressed for the day. Grabbing a brush from her dresser she quickly ran it through her dark locks. Walking over to her closet, Sarah grabbed a pair of faded blue jeans and white t-shirt with ribbons and lace.

After getting dressed she walked over to her desk to gather up her books and folders, quickly stuffing them in her backpack. In her hurry her hands knocked over a beautiful music box that at the edge of the desk. The music box fell open on the floor and an enchanting song spilled forth from it. Sarah stiffened as she stared at the music box on the floor, unable to move. She was trap, frozen like a crystalline statue, her eyes fixed on the spinning dancer as the music ranged loud in her head. Her heart pounded as if ready to bust out of her as she continue to stand there unmoving, spellbound by the soft music that it played.

"Sarah," called a voice from downstairs. "You're going to be late if you don't hurry!" The voice snapped Sarah out of her trance like state, as she blinked shaking her head. Instantly, Sarah picked up the fallen music box and closed it shut with a loud click. Thoughts and memories filled her head as she remembered the song that played only moments ago. _It never used to play that song, but ever since…,_ thought Sarah sadly. _NO, that was in the past. _Sarah shook her head as if it would have shaken away the thoughts in her head. She had never been able to put away that music box, unlike some of the other things from that chapter of her life. She had always liked the music box; it had been a gift from someone when she was just a little girl and it had played one of her favorite songs-Greensleeves. Now it played a very different tone, one that was just as sweet, but had so much more meaning to her.

"Sarah…" called the voice that snapped Sarah out of her thoughts again. Gently with great care she placed that music box back on her desk.

"Coming," yelled Sarah as she turned away from the music box that sat innocently on her desk. With once last look Sarah turned away and closed the door.

"Breakfast is on the table, honey," whispered Karen as Sarah descended down the stairs, before turning back to the conversation she was having on the phone.

"Morning Sarah," greeted Toby with his mouth full as Sarah sat down at the kitchen table.

"Eww squirt, don't talk with your mouth full, but other wise good morning to you too," laughed Sarah as she ruffed Toby's hair.

"Sarah's right young man, I thought I taught you better manners than that," scowled Karen lightly as she walked into the room.

"Sorry," pouted Toby before he returned to his soggy cereal, taking tinny mouth fulls.

"Come on Toby, you can do better than that. You'll be late if you don't hurry," scowled Karen again, before sighing seeing as she wasn't going to get him to eat any faster. Turning to Sarah, Karen ask, "So, do you need a ride to school Sarah? Or are Tiffany and Jake picking you up?

"No, but thank you; Tiffany and Jake are picking me and Will up," replied Sarah after swallowing the piece of bacon and eggs. "Do you need me home early today?" asked Sarah hoping that her stepmother would say yes, which would give her an excuse of not going to where ever her crazy friends were dragging her.

"Nope," laughed Karen seeing the disappointing look on her stepdaughter's face. "Sorry, honey Tiffany made me promise and swear that I'd let you go and it's okay me and your dad were planning to take Toby out for the night as well to see that Batman movie that your dad and Toby was always talking about anyways. So go and have fun with your friends, it's a Friday so don't bother coming back until Sunday."

"Karen, are you kicking me out?" joked Sarah as she faked the horror on her face.

"Yep! Isn't that what an evil stepmother suppose to do?" teased Karen. "Besides, this is your last year in high school, it suppose to be the best years of your life. So go out have fun, enjoy life with your friends, and don't always be worried about us and your studies. Plus I'm the mother here, but sometimes I think you worry so much more than I do."

"Oh, Karen. Thank you!" smiled Sarah at the woman who had always been so kind and reasonable with her even when she, herself wasn't exactly sensible.

"Why, I thought you did want to go?" laughed Karen.

"I don't, but what you said was so nice," smiled Sarah.

_BEEP……_

_BEEP……_

_ BEEP….._

"Oh, that's them, I got to go. Bye Karen. Bye Toby, have a nice day at school," said Sarah as she kissed both Karen and Toby on the cheek and rushed out the front door with her bag in hand.

"You have a nice day too," Karen yelled after her. Standing in the door way she watched Sarah and Will get into Silver Volvo parked in their drive way. A soft smile found its way on to the blond woman's face as she watched her step daughter and her friends drive away. Thinking about how much Sarah has changed in such a short time. From a spoiled teenager angry at her parents to a beautiful young woman who had learned to put her self before others. It wasn't over night, but Sarah had gradually learned that her so called _evil _step-mother wasn't so evil after all and she remember how overjoyed she was when Sarah finally opened up to her. Slowly they had begun to bond. She knew that she would never be able to replace the place that Linda had in Sarah heart, but she loved Sarah just as much as Linda. To Karen, Sarah was her daughter and Toby's beloved big sister, because it doesn't matter if she didn't give birth to her. Sarah was her child just as much as Toby was. Karen turned back as the silver Volvo turned at the end of the street and disappeared from sight.

"Come on Toby, you'll be late if you don't hurry," called Karen as she entered the foyer of the house.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," grumbled Toby as he ran into the foyer with his bag in tow.

"You got everything?"

"Yeah, I think so…Oh wait I forgot my book in Sarah's room, she was reading it to me."

"You go outside, I'll go get the book," sighed Karen as started to walk up the stairs. As she reached the top of the stairs, a bone chilling shiver ran through her as her eyes widened at what she saw. The whole upper floor was covered in a thick layer of black ice, shinning like dark crystals. On the ceiling, dark jagged icicles loomed down. Dark icicles that rose from the ground covered the door that led to Sarah's room intertwined with icicles from the ceiling. The feeling of despaired and fear suddenly over whelmed her, but as she blinked her eyes everything was back to normal. The hallway had returned to its warm and cozy interior. Shaking her head, Karen brushed it off as stress as she quickly walked down the hall to Sarah's room grabbing Toby's book, not wanting to linger any longer than necessary.

**Ѕђαŧŧəŗзđ Ðŗəαmş**

Sarah rushed outside to the car, opening the back door of the silver Volvo that belonged to Jake; she hopped in while greeting everyone. Will, her next door neighbor and best friend was already in the car. Will had moved here two years ago from Europe, and both he and Sarah hit off instantaneously after finding out they had so much things in common. From then on they were inseparable and had been best friends ever since, but it never went beyond the feeling of friendship no matter what other people said. They both knew that and they were happy just to keep it that way. Not that she didn't find Will attractive, in fact Will was very good looking, tall, beautiful porcine like ivory skin, dark raven black hair and sparkling gray eyes, definitely a ten out of ten on most girls' scale.

"Hey, guys! Sorry, I was just talking to Karen about how a certain _someone,_ not mentioning names, elaborately got Karen to promise them that I was theirs for the weekend," greeted Sarah as she bucked in her seat belt. Her eyes narrowed on a certain blond occupying the passenger seat of the car.

"Oh, lighten up Sarah!" laughed Tiffany as she turned her head back to look at Sarah. "I promise you'll have fun tonight and the day after that! Please it would mean the world to me, and think about how sad I'd be if my best friend and a sister to me weren't there with me, while I'm having the time of my life," begged Tiffany with her large blue eyes looking sadly into Sarah's deep green ones. They shimmered in the passing sunlight making them look watery as if tears were going to spill out any second now. What she said was no lie. Sarah was more than a best friend to her, she was like a sister that she never had. Tiffany had meet Sarah in the second semester of grade 9 they were in a math class together. Her family had just moved here from L.A. so she was new to this town and didn't know anyone and nobody even tried to get to know her. By then everyone had their own group of friends and was too engrossed in talking about summer break to even try to make friends with her, no one except Sarah, who kindly introduced her first to her friends then everyone body else. From there she and Sarah had been the best of friends ever since. Amazingly, before the end of the year was over she was one of the most popular girls in school, but she always stayed close to Sarah because she unlike everyone else had been there for her.

"Fine, I'll come, but I won't guarantee that I'll like it," Sarah rolled her eyes at her once teary eyed friend who instantly flash her a big smile.

"I love you, Sarah. You won't regret it," chirped Tiffany excitedly.

"Ah, the teary eyes get you every time," sighed Tiffany's boyfriend Jake who was at the wheel.

"Sounds like someone's been on the receiving end for quite sometime now," smirked Will.

"More that you know," grumbled Jake causing everyone to laugh, "Haha…so glad that you are able to find joy at my expense."

"Awww…do you wanna kiss to make you feel all better?" tease Tiffany.

"Why am I friends with you people. Well at least Sarah still nice." Pouted Jake, "How about you and me kick those two out of the car and leave them in the dust." His blue eyes twinkled with mischief and winked at her making her laugh at the silliness of her friends.

"This means war Jacob van Vladimir! I can't believe you were thinking about kicking me out this car," gasped Tiffany with false anger. "Me! Your girlfriend! When all I did was try to make you feel better. And you Sarah Williams, how could you side with him over me, your best friend, picking a guy over family."

As Sarah burst into a fit of giggles everyone soon fallowed laughing at their silliness.

"Okay, no more I got to keep my eyes on the road," said Jake while gasping for breath. The remainder of the ride was filled with a comfortable silence as everyone was left to own thoughts. Well it was quite until the old Winston Manor loomed into view.

"Hey, look," pointed Tiffany to the large mansion down the road. "I think someone's finally moving in"

Sarah looked out the tinted windows of the silver Volvo at the large mansion as they passed and sure enough there were several cars parked in front of the mansion and people directing loading crew into the house.

"I wonder who bought it," whispered Sarah as she continues to stare at the fading mansion in the distance. For a second there as they had passed she had felt a tug on her soul, one that she hasn't felt in a long time, but merely brushed it off as her over active imagination.

"Don't know, but probably someone with lots of money," replied Will as he fallowed Sarah's glaze.

"I bet you its some rich old guy," said Tiffany as she rummaged through her bag.

"Probably…" said Will, but trailed off as the car went over the hill, the tall building of Folks High came into view. The silver Volvo quickly pulled into the student parking lot, and the occupants filed out.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"Well, looks like we're right on time ladies and gentlemen," said Jake cheerfully as the bell rang though the school grounds.

"For once," whispered Tiffany to Sarah as they walked side by side towards the double doors closest to their location. Sarah giggled quietly, hoping that the two boys walked in front talking about the latest internet RPG would not notice.

"We've got vocal this morning right?" asked Tiffany as they tried to fallow after the boys, while avoiding being knocked over.

"Yup," replied Sarah. "You'd think they'd notice that's we're not behind them anymore." Sighed Sarah as the boys disappeared from her sight lost in the crowd.

"Well, boys will be boys," state Tiffany as she rolled her eyes. Hooking her arms with Sarah's she dragged Sarah through the throng of students and into their vocal class. Letting go of each other, both Sarah and Tiffany sat down at their usual seats next to each other.

"Do we have to go to the club tonight?" asked Sarah hoping Tiffany would say no, but no such luck.

"Yup, and don't even try to weasel your way out of this, because I've got all your exits blocked," countered Tiffany smugly.

"You're lucky that we're friends, otherwise…," trailed off Sarah as she huffed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Oh, lighten up Sarah. One night won't kill you," laughed Tiffany.

"Hey Sarah," greeted a sugar sweet voice that belonged to a tall brunette dressed in a black mini skirt and a bright red halter top. "Tiffany," acknowledged Brie in a bored tone as she inspected her manicured nails in the sunlight uninterestingly.

"Oh, hey Brie, how's it going?" Sarah acknowledged the pretty brunette politely.

"Pretty good, but I was just wondering if you're coming to my Halloween bash, next weekend. You know the one that _everyone's_ been talking about."

"Umm…I still have to see, because I might need to watch Toby,"

"Then I'll keep a spot open for you, kisses," waved Brie as she and her crew took seats at the very back of the class room.

"Arg, I can't stand her! How do you do it? What's your secret!! You know she's only being nice because if she starts a fight with you she definitely won't be voted for Homecoming" plead Tiffany as she laid her head on the cool surface of her desk.

"I know, but she's not that bad, plus she's trying to be civil, so I'm not going to break the peace. I have no interest in Homecoming anyways so let her have her crown," stated Sarah calmly.

"Sometimes you're so wise, so righteous, all ways looking at the bigger picture. You know if this was like the 18th century and we still had Queens, you'd make a good one, and _speaking_ of Queens, you should so run for Homecoming," said Tiffany before turning to the front of the class where their vocal instructor demanded their attention.

Sarah made no reply to that. They spend the time practicing their songs after completing the assignment from their vocal instructor Mr. Lu. The rest of the day for Sarah went by like any other Friday.

By the end of the day she had an English essay on Shakespeare's Mid-Summer Night's Dream due Thursday and a calculus test to study for. It wasn't too bad as she reviewed her planner, she was glad that there was so little homework this weekend. That way she wouldn't be stressed about her homework while she was out. Closing her planner, Sarah placed into the backpack with in her hand and placed her calculus text book and English note book in her bag as well.

"Hey girl how's your day?" asked Tiffany as she placed her large law text book in the locker that they shared.

"Good I guess…Do we need to go back to my house to get my stuff?" asked Sarah as she looked into the locker one last time to check if she had forgotten something.

"Nope, Karen dropped off all the things you need for it so no going back," smiled Tiffany triumphantly.

"Hey baby," greeted Jake as he kissed Tiffany on the cheek. "What happened to you guys this morning? Pulling the disappearing act."

"Don't push the blame onto us, you guys walk too fast so we lost you in the crowd' countered Tiffany as she locked the locker. Locking arms with Sarah once again she exclaimed, "Okay, let's go guys we're going to party tonight,"

The two boys feel in step beside the two giggling girls as they walked out of the school. The ride to Tiffany's house was quite; Sarah was lost in her thoughts and Will was busy working on his latest assignment from computer science, while Jake and Tiffany talk in the front seats. Like most trips the journey back was always faster than the journey there, so they had arrived at Tiffany's house in no time at all. Both Tiffany and Sarah got out bidding the boys goodbye and telling them that they'll be ready around seven. Waving goodbye until Jake's silver Volvo was out of sight, the two girls went into the large Victorian styled house too rapped up in there conversation and was oblivious to the world around them.

Outside, in the shade of a large oak tree, a pair of dark ocean blue eyes watched the exchange, unseen by the four teens. Then the eyes focused on the emerald eyed beauty with dark auburn locks that cascaded down her back. Her pale porcelain like ivory colored skin made those soft pedal like lips of her stand out even more as if begging to be kissed. _Soon…Mon Cherie…soon…_he promised as a haughty smirk spread across his face thinking of how the other fools was still blissfully unaware of his presence that was getting stronger each an everyday.

** Ѕђαŧŧəŗзđ Ðŗəαmş**

"It's starting you know…I can feel it…" said a soft knowing voice that belonged to a blue eyed beauty. "The wheels of fate have begun to spin…" Her eyes never leaving the star shaped crystal in her hands.

"You sound worried love, for someone who knows the outcome," replied a deeper voice that was equally enchanting as he leaned over the woman's shoulders to look into the crystal as well.

"You of all people should know that nothing is set in stone…therefore no one can be certain of the outcome, not even the gods, not even me… I only know the _outcomes_, the possibilities, but never the complete outcome…" sighed, the woman as she looked to her companion.

"This is a dangerous game, my love" sighed, the man as he nuzzled her cheek. "Even for us…"

"I know. Which is I am so worried. The stakes are too high…one move can change it all…………"

"Then lets hope for the best and do what we can…"

"I hope it **never **comes to that…"

"Neither do I, Neither do I……"

* * *

Author's Note

* * *

Sorry, for taking so long people. . I was planning to post this yesterday actually, but for some weird reason i couldn't log in so yeah... I'm pretty glad that it worked today though so here Chapter 1 of **Ѕђαŧŧəŗзđ Ðŗəαmş**!! In my opinion this chapter was pretty boring for me, but I had to introduce some characters and talk about Sarah's life well sort of anyways. Haha... Umm... the second chapter is of course will be part 2 of Life after and that'll focus on our favorite fae King's life. So, I'm kind of looking forward to writing that, but i'm sort of having trouble on how to start it off, so it might take a while.

Anyways i hoped that you all like it!!  
Please Read and Review!!

Love.  
Jen

**Reviews: T**hank you all very much for those of you who took their time to write me a review. I'm so happy!! Thank you Thank you Thank you. WOOP!! Haha they made my day and it's really nice to know people like my writing. LOL Please everyone keep reading!! and Once again thank you so much for all those who have take their time to read my story, especially those who reviewed. LOL Love you so much!!

**My responds to your reviews:**

**lvy of the Sun  
**Thank you so much Ivy! I'm so happy that you think the prologue matches my title. LOL That's what I was hoping for. so Woop!!

**Micheyyyyy**  
LOL glad you LOooooVe it Micheyyyyy!! I'll definitely keep writing.

**Alexandraya  
**Haha, you caught me there Alexandraya. ;) BTW: I love your name And i'm so glad that you think that i have a strong grasp upon the characters' personalities and thoughts, because to tell you the truth I've never seen the movie Labyrinth before so I was kind of worried about it. And this is such a big complement for me so I hope i won't disappoint you in the chapters to come. . Thank you so much for reviewing.

**Selene  
**OMG I'm glad you like the way I did the title. Haha you can say their my pride and joy. LOL To tell you the truth i was kind of worried about if it was going to work on Fanfiction. net. Anyways thank you for reviewing.

**Regnig-oftheblackforest**  
OMG!! I LOVE your stories!! This is such a honor for me!! LOL. I'm so happy that you think that a shattered dream was such a good start. Thank you so much for reviewing. And please update soon on your stories. I'm so curious about what happens in Lurking in the Shadows.

**notwritten  
**Thank you very much for reviews. and I'll try to keep writing. Smile . LOL and i'll definitely keep smiling too.

**Elfique  
**Sorry about the spelling. I suck at it I know, I'm going to try extra hard to make sure there's less. And i'm so happy that you think that my writing is very compelling. LOL i Hope i won't disappoint you and please keep reading.

**malika  
**Thank you! LOL To tell you the truth I really don't know what really happened in the ballroom scene. Just that they dance and she throws a chair through the walls. So I was kind of putting the pieces together from things that i've read and my own imagination. lol But i'm overjoyed that you are deeply impressed. and i'll try to update as soon as i can.

**hazlgrnLizzy**  
Lizzy can i call you that?, you're so understanding thank you. lol thanks for reviewing.


	3. Author's Note

Author's NOTE

By: Jennifer Shi

* * *

Hey, everyone!! So sorry for not updating and as you can see this is not a update, unfurtunately. . Originally i was going to update the second chapter today, but after reading it over again I found that it lacked somthing. There was very little in the way of Jareth's feelings and thoughts and majoity of it was spend introducing supporting Characters and me trying to set the stage for the next chapter. So I've decided to postpone the update until either later tonight or early tomorrow. So have no fear lol. it will be updated!

* * *


	4. Chapter 2: Life After Part 2

**Ѕђαŧŧəŗзđ Ðŗəαmş**

By: Jennifer Shi

* * *

Chapter 2: Life After [Part 2]

* * *

It has been…

12 months…

29 days…

6 hours…

48 minutes…

&

35 seconds…

since he had last seen her. Or at least that was what he had let everyone believe. Even his all mighty father, Oberon who had forbid him from seeing or having any type of contact with her for thirteen long and torturous months had no clue that he had found a way around that. Or at least a part of it… Though he was unable to have contact with her in any form, he had been able to watch…

And so watch her he did, in the endless nights where the land of dreams were worlds away, keeping tabs on the two years of her life that he could take no part in. Of course, his time wasn't as completely wasted as he had cleverly let people to believe. To those on the outside he would sulk and let his raging emotions get the better of him, which wasn't too hard, because he really did want to make everyone as miserable as he was. And, so he caused mischief and mayhem during the thirteen months of his confinement.

Then away from the prying eyes of nosy courtiers, he had schemed and planned. He had looked through countless of books, gone over countless of possibilities and variables to his plans. Coming up with backups to every scenario he could think of, trying to be prepared for the wild cards that he could not control. He worked tirelessly, trying to perfect his plans so that there was no chance of failure, because this time he couldn't afford to lose.

On the endless sleepless nights when he needed to get away from it all, he watched her, sitting alone in the Escher room. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, someone selfless, loyal, courageous and filled with compassion and love of the world around her. Her auburn locks had grown longer, just reaching her mid back and she had filled out in places as well, but through the time they had been apart her eyes, those fiery pools of emeralds stayed the same. Her passion, her fire and her love of the world beyond remained as well. Now, she was more beautiful than ever… Jareth mused as he stared into the crystal hovering in the air, looking intently at the green eyed beauty waking up within the crystal.

A rumble sounded through his mind, a plea and a demand from the labyrinth, who wished for their champion and Queen to be with them. _Soon…_promised Jareth silently, calmly trying to sooth the raging beast of the labyrinth, promising both it and himself that this time he would not lose.

The last game they had played had honestly left him exhausted. It was quite difficult and complex trying to protect her and win the game at the same time. The strain on their incomplete bond was also taking its toll on him, since he was shouldering all of the burdens of it. The constant tugging of his soul and the pain in his chest often left him sleepless, wondering the endless halls and stairs of the Escher room and of course watching her. Always watching, but never touching. He knew he was torturing himself by looking, but he couldn't help it. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. It made the pain better when he saw her, but worse as well because she was out of his reach. _So close yet so far…_

_Sarah…_sighed Jareth as he looked back into the glowing star shaped crystal, waiting for the arrival of dawn, the first rays of light that would signal the end of his confinement. For what seemed like eternity he sat there watching and waiting. Running a gloved hand through his unruly hair, Jareth sighed and threw the hovering crystal into the air. Sighing once more as it vanished, into a rain of glitter. Standing up to his full height as he turned towards the window, watching as the first rays of the sun began to touch the cool surface of the earth.

The once ocean blue sky began to lighten, blotches of sea green blended with sky. Soon like rose pedals, shades of oranges, pinks and reds filled the sky as well. Slowly, but surely the sun began to rise from the horizon of the vast labyrinth. Finally the rays of the sun chased away the shadows of the night…

Sighing once more, Jareth never once turned away from the sight in front of him greeted his companion. "Hello, father…"

"Jareth," acknowledged Oberon. "I suppose now that the thirteen months are up, you are free to go."

"Thank you, father," replied Jareth half-heartily as he turned around.

"Oh, stop sulking Jareth. It was all for your own good. You and I both know that if had let you go right away there would be no telling what you would have done." Oberon shot Jareth a look just as he was about to interrupt. "No, Jareth in your state you could have made things 10 times worse. Your mother and I were only looking out for you. We are happy that you have found someone who you find joy in, but it was the wrong time and place which is one of the reasons you lost."

"And what, two year later without contact what so ever makes it the right time? For all you know she could have forgotten everything and told herself that she dream it all!"

"Son, do not pretend that you did not find the means around your confinement. You know as well as I that she has not forgotten." Pointed out Oberon.

"I don't kiss and tell father," resorted Jareth crossing his arms.

"Stubborn as ever, Jareth," laughed Oberon merrily. "I'm curious my son-which one of you would last longer? You or the girl…"

"Wonderful, father. I am glad my troubles amuse you so," said Jareth sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Jokes aside my boy," said Oberon seriously. "How are you feeling?"

"Been better…, but the degree of …discomfort stays," said Jareth calmly revealing nothing.

"There is little I can do to ease the discomfort. I wish you hadn't done that so soon, it would have saved you a lot of trouble," sighed Oberon.

"I have no regrets…, now if you excuse me I have thing to see to…" said Jareth coolly as he walked out of Escher room gracefully.

Sighing once more Oberon looked out the window at the glorious labyrinth that stretched endlessly, ever changing.

"I wish I am able to stop all of this and save them from all this trouble and pain,"

"That is every parent's wish, you know? To be able to shield their children from the dangers and the unknown, to be able to keep them from making the wrong choices, but we must remember that it is from those mistakes they will learn." came an enchanting voice that belonged to a woman with sparkling green eyes and long sun kissed hair that cascaded down her back. The dark purple robe made her ivory pale skin stand out even more. She should next to Oberon with a god like aura around her. Graceful, beautiful, commanding, prideful, but above all wise.

"You are as wise as ever…, but still…as you said it is every parent's wish. Although you do not seem as worried as I pictured you."

"Dear, woodland King, I too am worried. More than you know…it is a mother's instinct to worry for her son, but I unlike some prefer to find ways to help rather than mope."

"I take that you have been well?"

"It has been…fascinating, but I miss the fae realms. Perhaps it is time for me to return"

"Perhaps, that would be a wise choice especially at a time like this,"

"Yes, it would be," laughed the woman. "By the way, I take my pick with the girl,"

"After you, my lady…" smiled Oberon charmingly as he held a hand out to the woman beside him.

Meanwhile…………..

In a largely ornamented study, Jareth the Goblin King sat behind large mahogany desk littered with paper work and peculiar ornaments that seen strangely out of place, yet belonging at the same time. However his attention was not focused on the piles of paperwork before his eyes, instead it was focused on the floating crystal that hovered in front of him. Well, more like the image that it projected from within. _beautiful…_

A tall and handsome man appeared in the room silently in a sparkle of glitter. His hair was sliver like the glittering moon beams in the darkness night, but his eyes where the color of the sun. He was dressed as a similar fashion as Jareth; black leather breeches, a crimson red poet's shirt, black leather jacket and spiky armor made of demon bones. A knowing smile adore his angelic face as he strolled over to a comfy looking chair and sat down with grace.

"Jareth, glad to hear that you are out of trouble with the woodland king," chuckled the man; his golden eyes twinkled with delight. "So what do you plan to do now?"

"Lance, enjoying you visits to the fae realms?" inquired Jareth as he avoid answering the question, finally taking his eyes off the sparkling crystal within his hands.

"Yes, quite a beautiful place, I can see why she would miss it, but you are avoiding the question my friend," teased Lance.

"I don't understand why you insist in asking, why I am sure my sister has already told you so," sighed Jareth as he rolled his eyes at his best friend's curious nature.

"Well, it is more amusing this way," replied Lance. "And…you sister is…not exactly being compliant with me at the moment. She is infuriated with me for some reason, and would not talk to me."

"And_ you _could not get her to talk to you?" chucked Jareth.

"Unfortunately, no," frowned Lance.

"I see, it would seems then she is angrier than usual." mused Jareth as he played with the crystal in his hands.

"So it would seem," sighed Lance. "She has been ignoring me for quite a while; and I have not an idea what she is angry with me for. I have _even_ tried to apologize, but I think that just made her more irate at me," pouted Lance. "The only good news I can think of right now is that your father is blissfully ignorant of our little situation.

"Yes, you better hope that he does not find out, but I do not think she is angry enough to tell him…yet,"

"I'm millennias old and yet I still do not have an understanding of women completely or perhaps it is just her."

"You are not the only one."

"Women," sighed Lance. "Sometimes I think they can be more trouble than they are worth."

"You better hope she never hears or finds out that you said that."

"What you plan to do about your problem?" asked Lance.

"By doing what I do best of course," smirked Jareth, his mismatched eyes twinkling in delight and mischief.

"Ah," smirked Lance knowingly as a silent understanding pasted between the two friends. "Well, the best of luck to you Jareth. If you need any help, please do not hesitate to call."

"I might just take you up on that offer of yours," consider Jareth as he tapped his chin.

"Your, majesties," greeted a dark haired man as he bowed respectfully and interrupted Jareth and Lance's conversation

"Ah, Ren good to see you. I trust that you have completed my requests, while I was otherwise…occupied," asked Jareth as he dissipated the once hovering crystal with a wave of his hands.

"Of course your majesty, I have personally made sure that everything you have requested is ready and waiting for inspection. If fact James and some of your staff are already preparing the mansion for you arrival," replied Ren.

"Excellent," praised Jareth as he and Lance both stood up and disappeared in a wave a glitter - fading into the air.

Aboveground, Jareth and Lance reappeared in front of a large white mansion that stood majestically in the center of the estate. Behind the mansion stretched endless acres of emerald green forests as far as the eye could see.

Their eyes meet in a knowing glance and the clothing of the fae realms faded away to be replaced by 21st century clothing. Both men were now dressed in black Armani suits and shiny black leather shoes. Behind them parked in front of the fountain was a sleek back Lotus 360.

"Not bad," grinned Lance. "But don't you need to look a tiny bit younger for you trip above ground? I was under the impression that…"

"I'll worry about that later," said Jareth as he rolled his eyes and walked casually up the stairs that led to the double doors of the mansion with Lance right beside him. The doors of the mansion opened on its own accord and out stepped a tall, brown haired man dressed in butler fashion that greeted Jareth and Lance with a low bow.

"Your majesties, how wonderful to see you. I have set up everything just as your majesty has instructed. The moving crew is bringing some furniture that her highness has ordered for you," said the man as he gestured to the dressed in grey uniforms unloading sofas from the large moving truck.

"Very good, James. I take it my sister has been here?" asked Jareth as he arched an elegant bow, the gears of his mind already turning and coming up with possible reasons for why his sister was Aboveground.

"Yes, your majesty. In fact her highness has yet to leave. I do believe if your majesty does not mind me saying so, she is planning on staying for quite a while," informed James politely as he gestured for the two kings to come in.

"And what makes you say that?" inquired Jareth as he tossed his jacket to James who stood waiting and ready in the parlor of the house.

"Well, you majesty, her highness has been quite busy redecorating the west wing to her standers and liking," replied James as he moved to take Lance's jacket as well.

"I see," mused Jareth as he and Lance strolled into the lavish living room of the mansion. The two men sat down comfortably on the white leather couches that were positioned around the room, waiting patiently for their lady guest to arrive.

"Jareth, I was wondering when you were going to arrive," greeted a beautiful young women with long black hair and vibrant blue eyes as she walked into the room with elegance and grace. "But, whatever. You're here now. So, you want a grand tour of the house? I had some extra time on my hands and decided to try my hand on interior decorating. I think I still have the south wing to redecorate, although it already looks really good. It has a real vintage feel to it, so I might just keep the theme. Well, how do you like it?"

Jareth glanced around the living room, for the first time actually taking in the details and ornaments in the room. The walls were painted a soft yellow-green color that matched the decorative cushions displayed over the leather couches and layered curtains that framed the windows. The center piece of the room was the beautifully ornamented glass coffee table that shimmered in the sunlight. On the far north wall, a large 69" HDTV was mounted on to the wall. But the most attractive feature of the room was the vibrant green plant life that his sister had brought in to the room.

"It is fitting Gwen," replied Jareth as he turned his attention back to his sister, who only rolled her eyes at his comment and mumbled something about asking people who actually care about these things.

"Okay, I'll take that as an, I love it and a request for me to continue to remodel the house," said Gwen as Jareth shrugged to communicate his answer.

"So are you planning to stay aboveground too?" asked Jareth as he turned his full attention to his sister.

"Yeah, I wanna see some drama," grinned Gwen as she moved to sit down on the couch farthest away from her fiancé. "And a change in _scenery _if you know what I mean."

"I am glad that my problems continue to amuse my family members," said Jareth sarcastically as he rolled his mismatched eyes in annoyance.

"Thanks, Jareth! Glad to know that I'm fulfilling my duty as a sibling," laughed Gwen, her laughter tinkling like silver bells.

"Seeing as my sister is staying, I presume it is safe to say that you will be staying as well?" asked Jareth as he turned his attention to the man seated next to him.

The only response he received was a shrug. "If _milady_ had no objection," replied Lance impassively. His amber glaze resting on the said objector; Gwen.

"Pardon me, Jareth. But is that the wind I hear?" exclaimed Gwen as she glided towards the window, refusing to acknowledge Lance. Completely set on ignoring her fiancé for as long as she could.

"Oh, no you two are not dragging me into your little quarrel, "snickered Jareth as he watched the scene unfold with amused mismatched eyes.

"Child!" It was a response, but it came a barely noticeable whisper, well for human ears that is. Of course, everyone who was in the room was definitely not human, which lead to the fact that Gwen did hear.

"Arg, I am NOT a child!" countered Gwen as she turned her blazing blue eyes at her fiancé Lance. Her hands clenched into fists at her side as she with held her anger.

"Could have fooled me," said Lance calmly, not even batting an eye, where as any other person would have hit the hills running out of fear. But then again, Lance wasn't you average uh…person. No Lance was much more and god in his own right, but then same could be said for his beloved fiancé, who was currently wishing a whole lot of ill things upon him.

"You, Bastard!!!" yelled Gwen, who looked like she was about to hit him, when suddenly both their attentions were diverted to the other occupant of the room, who had been awfully quite during their little lover's quarrel and was now the cause of the disturbance in the air.

An eerie red aura surrounded Jareth as he floated inches above the ground. The air around him pulsed rhythmically with each beat of his frantic heart, while electric like magic sparks sizzled and cracked in the air around them as well. Waves upon waves of energy surged through the fae king, whose face was masked with pain and anguish. The other occupants of the room watched helplessly as Jareth's aura turned darker with each pulse of energy, with each beat of his frantic heart. Then as sudden as the aura appeared, it had disappeared, spiraling back into Jareth. Softly, Jareth landed with a thud on the hardwood floors of the room, still unconscious.

The argument, between the two, forgotten as Lance snapped his fingers and transported all three of them into well furnished bedroom upstairs. The room was decorated in a similar fashion as the previous room. It held an air of freedom and nature; vibrant plant life decorated the walls, spiraling vines intertwined with the white curtains that framed the windows.

Gently, Gwen placed Jareth on the large bed that was pushed against the far wall of the room. She carefully placed the white silk blankets over him and brushed the stray locks of blond hair from his face. Content with his now siren expression she sat down at the chairs placed around the fire place. Immediately the logs in the fire place burst into flames. Her expression was worried as she looked to Lance, her fiancé.

"He should be stable now," sighed Lance as flopped down in a seat next to Gwen, running his hands through his long silver mane. His sun kissed golden eyes, reflected unusual concern for the currently unconscious Goblin King.

"That's good," sighed Gwen as well, as she turned her worried stormy blue eyes to Lance.

"He is getting stronger…" commented Lance, his eyes trained on the flickering ambers of the fire.

Gwen expression twisted into a frown as she produced a diamond shaped crystal with a wave of her hands. Twirling it on her index figure much like on would with a basketball, she threw the crystal into the air. Held up by magic and defying the law of gravity, the crystal drew a circle in the air before bursting into glitter. An image of a girl appeared in the bubble.

"He will continue to do so, if their bond is not complete."

"He has he's work cut out for him," replied Lance. "But Jareth will manage I am sure. In the mean time we will keep an eye on him." Lance's voice was calm and soothing as he wrapped his arms around Gwen offering his support. Gwen immediately felt herself calm down as well and laid her head on his chest listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. Her blue eyes fixed on the image in the bubble; the image of the teenage girl that her brother was in love with.

"But I still can't help but worry. There are so many ways things can go wrong…" whispered Gwen as she moved her worried glaze to the light haired fae king that lay asleep in the massive bed.

"There is little we can do other than watch and wait. It will only be a matter of time now," said Lance, as he ran his hands through the silky black strands of Gwen's tresses. Despite his calm and cool demeanor, Lance too was worried about the outcome of this whole scenario and about his best friend that was in possible danger. _And that's one of the good case scenarios…_ Lance mentally pushed away his troubled thoughts and focused on his tired fiancé who had slowly begun to fall asleep. Gently picking her up, he turned and disappeared without a sound.

Lance being too preoccupied with the slumbering cargo in his arms as he disappeared that he failed to notice the soft, almost non-existent pulses that once again was coming from sleeping fae king. Slowly a blue dome like barrier formed around the fae king expanding outward as the pulsing grew stronger. Sparks of magic seeped into the barrier making it look as if multiple electric currents were running through it while inside a barrier it looked like a storm was brewing. Jareth's face was once again a look of pain and anguish as his head thrashed from side to side while his body was immobile as if held by invisible bonds. An agonizing scream tore through his throat that no one was able to hear because of the electrified blue barrier that was surrounding him. Suddenly, he bolted upright and sat up on the bed. His chest heaved as he breathed harshly feeling his lungs expand and contract. Slowly he unclenched his hands from the silk blankets and ran a hand over his face and through his hair. Sighing, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room for the first time.

* * *

Author's Note

* * *

HI Everyone!!! I realized it has been a very very VERY long time since I've updated, but school has been keeping me real busy so my regrets and much to all my friends dismay I've sighed up for summer school as well so my time is limited. *sigh* Lol but I really do hope to keep this story going and I know it really really as been a long time and this chapter has really sort of been sitting there waiting for me to come up with a fitting ending for it since pretty much January. So now half a year later [time really flies] I've came up with something finally. LOL I hope everyone like the story so far and sorry if the style of writting is a bit off since it's been so long. I'll be trying hard to get the next chapter ready soon. There will probably be more updates in augest [next month ^.^].

Once again thanks to everyone that reviewed. Love you so much! Thank you for all you positive support.

Review Responses:

**notwritten : **I'm glad you thought that last chapter was an interesting read I hope this chapter does not disappoint you. LOL Keep smiling too!!! ^.^

**HazlgrnLizzy:** LOL I am honored that you liked the imegry of sarah's dream. ^.^ It was somethign that I was going for and I'm very happy to have achieved it to some degree. Thank You so much!!!

**Regnig-oftheblackforest:** Yeah!!! People think it's interesting!!! LOL and as for the title I just used symbols from MS word because I got bored one day. Sometimes bordom can leaded to the best inspiration. LOL Thanks for reviewing.

**Elfique:** Yes!!! LOL I hope this chapter does not dissappoint either. LOL

**Alexandraya:** LOL Coool!!! Haha must be interesting having a twin!!! And both your names rock! ^.^ LOL I can definately see you are a true Labyrith fan. I am so glad that you are reading my story and please point out any thing that maybe in accurate or off. Thank you so much for sharing with me Draya!

**Ava:** HI! ^.^ Thanks for the suggestion! I'll keep that in mind when I write the next chapter.

**Michyyy: **LOL Sorry it's not soon but please keep reading!!!

**Selene: **Glad u like the forshadowing and your names means moon right ?

**MeganG45:** Can't wait to write more!!!

**UndergroundValentine: **LOL I'm glad you think that Sarah is more open to lots of things that she was before. I was aming for that because I think that anyone would change if only a little after an experience like that LOL. And I'll keep writing if you keep reading.. LOL ^.^

Once again that you all for reading and keep giving me your comments on how to make the story better.

Lots of Love

Jennifer

* * *

Author's Note

* * *


End file.
